Damsel
by nyladnam04
Summary: Nothing will keep Lord Malfoy from possessing the Princess Ginevra and the kingdom. The only things in his way are Potter and the damsel herself. Warnings: Some violence and one naughty word. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: HP is not mine. This story is for fun, not profit.

A/N: Much thanks, Jenn, for the speedy beta job.

A/N2: This is what happens when you listen to Bryan Adams on a rainy day. The fic is loosely based on _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves _and maybe a little _Three Musketteers._ Of course, I don't own any of that either. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny screamed his name.

From across the courtyard, full of swords clashing and spell fire, he couldn't hear her. Ginny struggled against her captors as they dragged her away from the balcony. She could see her love valiantly battling against the fiends who vowed to control all of England. If only she could lay her hands onto her wand or even a Muggle weapon, Ginny could help him. Lord Malfoy's henchmen had removed all possible weapons from her chambers when they had begun occupying this small castle days ago, however.

The two men finally wrestled the lady into the narrow hallway. Her voluminous gown scraped against the damp stones. Ginny tried to pull away, but one large man had a firm hold of her wrists while the other pressed his wand menacingly into the back of her neck.

"Move, _Princess_," sneered the man behind her. "His Lordship is not a patient man. You're the key to the kingdom."

The other man snickered, looking her up and down in a way that made Ginny tremble with fear. "As it were," he added.

The din from the courtyard became mere background noise as the two men forced her towards the main chambers. The rooms were her father's when he was in residence, but at the moment the king was leading the magical troops to victory on the continent with most of her brothers. Ginny could only be hopeful that her mother was safe in London. For the first time, she regretted choosing to stay in their country home to help her love take care of the poor in the area.

They finally reached the chambers where the young blond man stood. He smirked at her as his men pushed her inside. Two other men were there as well and Ginny recognized them immediately. Lord Nott was even more cruel than his ambitious friend. She had seen him torture witches and wizards for fun. The princess struggled to stand firm; she couldn't allow them to see that she truly feared this monster.

The other man, Lord Zambini, gave her a vicious smile. She had trusted him and his betrayal had led to Malfoy capturing this stronghold and luring Harry here. It took all of Ginny's self control to not attack him. She was outnumbered here, five to one. While the princess would rather die than submit to what she knew Lord Malfoy had planned for her, Ginny wanted to avoid it if possible.

"I do believe I will enjoy this," the blond man stated, giving her a look similar to the one his minion had subjected her to earlier. This time she didn't shiver, but it was a near thing.

Nott lifted a goblet to his lips as he spoke. "She looks like she slept in your stables. Are you looking to bed a princess or a scullery wench?" The other men chuckled as Nott drank his wine.

"Crabbe, Goyle, you may leave. Guard the hallways. Nothing can disturb this." The two men jumped immediately to follow Zambini's orders. Once they had left, Zambini flicked his wand at Ginny and her soiled outer garments disappeared. Another spell and she left an abrasive breeze on her skin that she recognized as _Scourgify_. It was a relief to be clean again, but now Ginny stood in front of these men in naught but her petticoat and undergarments.

Malfoy gestured her to sit in a brocade chair that was just behind her and Ginny did. Part of her reason for doing so was to feel less exposed. The other reason, however, was that when she followed orders, they seemed to think she wasn't a threat and ignored her. Sure enough, the moment Ginny sat they turned their backs. It was easy to see that they were dressing Lord Malfoy in traditional wedding robes and Nott seemed to be studying a book on rituals.

It didn't surprise her. From the day that Lord Malfoy's men had attacked her home, she had known this was coming. The only reason it hadn't happened already was because their lord had been busy trying to kill Harry and his ragtag band of vigilantes. They had been successful, mostly, killing or capturing many of the simple farmers and shop owners who had sought to overthrow Lord Malfoy's tyranny in the absence of their beloved king. Harry, Ron and many of the other leaders hadn't been accounted for amongst the dead or imprisoned, however.

Ginny had prayed they could rescue her. If Lord Malfoy forced her into marriage and procured a male heir from her, he would be a contender for the crown. With her father and all of her brothers save Ron fighting on the continent, Malfoy would displace them.

The princess wasn't helpless, of course. The absence of weapons and help had made it difficult for her to fight back, however. Besides, if Harry rescued her, it would be proof that Malfoy hadn't murdered her love.

Nott appeared before her, interrupting her thoughts, holding a marriage robe.

"I will never consent to marrying slime like Malfoy." Ginny turned her nose up at Nott imperiously. She knew it was futile. He could simply use the Imperius Curse or any number of other spells, but she would remain defiant.

True to form, Nott simply smiled nastily and used a Partial Body-Bind Spell. Unable to move, there was nothing Ginny could do as he slipped the robe over her head and dressed her like a doll.

He removed the spell and pushed her forward until she was standing next to Malfoy. Zambini began the marriage ritual while Nott held her in place, his hand firmly over her mouth. He had her jaw gripped so tightly that Ginny was unable to even bite him. The black man glanced nervously at the door. It was then the princess noticed that the clanging of swords and bursts of spell fire hitting solid objects was louder than it had been before.

Malfoy was nervous as well; though Nott remained as calm as ever. "Hurry up, Zambini," Malfoy hissed with another glance at the door. "Just skip to the binding. Even if I haven't bedded the princess, Potter won't be able to claim her or the throne."

Nott shook his head. "You idiot, Zambini can't skip any part of the ritual. If he does, you won't be bound to the little bitch and it would be impossible to redo a ritual gone awry. Be quiet, otherwise this will all be for naught."

Just then Zambini turned to Ginny. "Do you consent to have your magic bound to Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy's?"

Perhaps they were idealists. Even with Nott moving his hand to Ginny's throat and squeezing so tightly that it was difficult to breathe, the princess would never have agreed to such a thing.

"Never," she spat at him, before filling her lungs and screaming, "HARRY!"

The noise outside the thick door ended on a thump. It sounded like a body had hit the door hard. She desperately hoped it was one of the henchmen. Ginny struggled to get away from her captors, narrowly missing Malfoy's attempt to backhand her across the face.

"You will say yes!" he screamed. "I will kill every last one of your pitiful people if you don't!"

The door crashed open then and everyone turned in time to see two red spells fire from Harry's wand. Malfoy ducked one, but the other hit Zambini dead on.

The duel was on then. Spells were fired in rapid succession and both men swung swords at each other's heads. Ginny continued to struggle against Nott, but his grip on her simply tightened. He began to quietly drag her towards a tapestry that the princess knew led to a hidden passageway. She couldn't shout any warnings to Harry, however, as Nott's hand was covering her mouth again. Ginny was able to bite him this time, but he didn't seem to notice.

Just as Nott had moved the tapestry away from the tunnel's entrance, a fist came out of the darkness straight for her captor's face. He fell to the ground unconscious and Ginny looked up to see the grinning face of her youngest brother.

"Hermione made me promise not to kill him," he said as way of explanation. "Didn't say I couldn't break his nose, though." He shot ropes out of his wand at the foul man and hurried into the room after Ginny.

The scene before the princess was horrifying. Malfoy had Harry pinned to the ground and weaponless. The blond man's sword was stained with blood and she could see the wound in Harry's side.

Malfoy saw both her and Ron, but focused on the imposing threat of the tall red-head.

"One move and I kill him."

While the men engaged in a battle of the wills, Ginny stealthily picked up Zambini's wand which was right next to her feet. With one quick move, bats began to emerge from Malfoy's nostrils and clawed at his face. He dropped his weapons and ran around the room, screaming and swiping at the vicious little creatures.

Ginny rushed to Harry while Ron shot a Stunning Spell at Malfoy. It took little time to heal the wound in his side, but he had lost a lot of blood.

"Hey, mate." Ron had all three unconscious men floating in the air in front of him and didn't seem to care that they kept banging their heads on the stone walls. "I'm going to get rid of the rubbish and hunt you down a Blood Replenishing Potion. Ginny, you'll keep an eye on him, right?"

She simply nodded.

The moment Ron left, Harry's lips met Ginny's in a kiss that she was sure was more spectacular than all of the kisses in history.

Harry moved his hand up to her face and opened his mouth to speak...

Ginny Weasley sat up, startled and looked around frantically for whatever had awoken her. She felt something small heat up against her leg and realized her D.A. galleon had been activated.

"H.P. at H.W. It's time. N.L."

Ginny pulled on her trainers and grabbed her wand. It was time to fight and she was no damsel.


End file.
